1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to building wind protection devices and more particularly pertains to a roof anchor system which may be adapted for preventing lifting of a building roof from the walls by high winds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of building wind protection devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, building wind protection devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting buildings against wind damage are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for preventing lifting of a building roof from the walls by high winds in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,372 to Commins discloses a hurricane tie for connecting wood members in a building structure having a unitary sheet metal body member including a truncated generally right angled triangular base member and a generally tight angled triangular web member arranged in reverse apex order with respect to one another. The base and web members lie in planes which are mutually angularly related to one another. The base and web members are formed with fastener openings for connecting the tie to the wood members.
Other patents of interest include U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,638 to Hovind which describes hurricane protector clips and U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,822 to Martin et al. which shows a roofing panel and assembly and method.
The prior art also discloses a hurricane panel security device as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,271 to DePaolo et al. and a roof fastener assembly including a dual plate stress reliever of U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,028 to Lemke.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a roof anchor system for preventing lifting of a building roof from the walls by high winds.
In this respect, the roof anchor system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing lifting of a building roof from the walls by high winds.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new roof anchor system which can be used for preventing lifting of a building roof from the walls by high winds. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for protecting buildings against wind damage. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.